


Babysitting

by rynibatt (brittbugs)



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: (it turns out Nate is actually a big sap), Angst, Gen, Lots of Crying, Memories, Nate is an asshole, Past, Spoilers (Kinda), a Bad Dude, also, hes mean to kids, just so much angst, might get violent in chp.2, poor moral decisions, the squire isnt really my oc shes more like "why the fuck dont the squires have names", wtf nate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittbugs/pseuds/rynibatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"At some point Nate probably should have questioned his humanity. But that’s what Nora was for, and she wasn't here anymore and the world was different."</p><p> </p><p>Post-Brotherhood of Steel ending. Nate should be nicer to kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written a fic since i was in fucking middle school so have fun with this one.

  
  


At some point Nate probably should have questioned his humanity. But that’s what Nora was for, and she wasn’t here anymore and the world was different. So when Lancer-Captain Kells shoved some maybe fifteen year old girl his way, he took it in stride, despite Nora’s voice nagging in the back of his mind. 

 

He met with the kid on the ground, and despite possibly facing down death, the girl introduced herself brightly. “Squire Reed! Reporting for duty sir!”  Reed saluted him, standing tall and proud. The way she pushed out her bottom lip reminded Nate of Nora and when she’d get stubborn about something. He frowned.

 

“Where are we headed, Squire?” He looked down at the girl, glaring without intention. She wasn’t fazed when she replied happily with, “Fallon’s department store, sir! Our orders state that we must eradicate the Mutie scum currently using the building as a base, sir!” 

 

He noticed that she had the slight accent that most wastelanders seemed to carry. Almost a dead droll in the backs of their throats. She seemed to try her best to speak proper, though, and Nate chalked it up to being another Brotherhood regulation. He could almost imagine a Brotherhood classroom, making children repeat words over and over again until they got the pronunciation just right and he grimaced, remembering Danse and Maxson’s tight voices. Definitely a Brotherhood regulation, he concluded. 

 

Nate nodded at Squire Reed, who was still staring happily at him, without a bit of fear in her eyes. He sighed and reached for the 10mm holstered on his leg. He counted ten bullets in the mag, then handed it to Reed, who accepted it with wide eyes. “To Fallon’s it is, then.”

 

\---

 

Unfortunately, he did not account for the fact that kids tended to talk.  _ A lot _ . They could hardly walk two feet without Reed piping up about how she can’t wait to be a knight, or how impressive the Brotherhood is. She also seemed to have as many questions as the day is long, asking things like, “What are we doing here sir?” And “How long ‘til Fallon’s, sir?” 

 

They were making a quick stop in Jamaica Plan when she asked the latter, and Nate grumbled to himself, “You’d think they’d drop us off in one of their fancy fucking vertibirds, sure as hell would get this shit over quicker.” Upon hearing this, Reed perked up and replied, ever so fucking cheerily, “That’s because I need training in navigating the wastes as well, sir.” 

 

“How thoughtful of them.” He sighed, rubbing a hand across his face. 

 

“Yes, the Brotherhood makes sure every squire has training in most fields, sir!” She replied, and Nate stared back at her incredulously. Apparently no one in the Brotherhood knew what sarcasm was. 

 

“That’s not what I mean-” He stopped when Reed gave him an inquisitive look, and he sighed for what seemed the fiftieth time that day. “Just, wait here, okay?” He gestured vaguely to a wood-rotted bench.  “I’ll be right back.” 

 

Reed nodded and replied, “Yes, sentinel!” 

 

Nate closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

 

At least she didn’t call him sir again. 

 


End file.
